Villain The Mind of a Madman
by True Red25
Summary: The prelude to Hero- The Next Generation. Take a look into the psyche of Kevin's second villain, Strika. What has been going through his mind since imprisonment? Just why does he hold such a grudge? And how will he get back at our Hero? PLZ REVIEW!


Villain- The Mind of a Madman

Villain- The Mind of a Madman (Prelude to: Hero- The Next Generation)

I sit here in my lonely cell, looking around at the four walls. The walls around me are at least seven footballs fields thick of concrete. However, there is a single sheet of unbreakable glass in front of me. Every five minutes, down to the second, I see a Hoenn security guard walk by my cell, giving me a glance each time. I always smile when I see him, because I can sense his fear. He cannot hold me. THEY will not hold me. My name is Strika, and I will not be denied my revenge.

My revenge on that Hero, the Super Saiyan, Kevin, is an idea that will forever be in my dreams and soon, reality. Were it not for him, the universe would have started over, perfectly. There would be no hunger. There would be no poverty. There would only be what is right. The world that we know today is FAR too unstable.

In Konig City, a car is being stolen. Within it is a 5 year old little girl and serial killer driving away to god knows where, to do god knows what. In Kanto, I sense a man being tortured because he did not pay his gang protection dues for his business. All across the planet, I can sense as hundreds of homeless die of starvation. Though I may be hundreds or thousands of miles away, I can feel their pain. And I blame one person for it.

As much good as Kevin believes he does, he cannot ever defeat all of the evil in the world. His efforts are inadequate. Were my plans originally brought to fruition; there would be no problems with the world. I know there wouldn't be. But alas, there is nothing I can do to chance my situation, yet.

I sit here in my cell hooked up to a machine that regulates the thoughts in my mind, acting as behavioral monitor. When I behave badly, I get a jolt of pain, to say the least. But this will not stop me. I can fake it. I can fake my evil intentions with a mask of other emotions over it. And I have been thinking for so long. I do not know how many years have gone by since I was imprisoned, but a good way for me to tell time is by Kevin when he visits me. The mere sight of him compels me to rip his throat out and show it to his lovely wife May. They had to have gotten married. They had to have had children together. I know it. Those two… ha, they define love. Bastards…

When he visits, I can tell as he slowly ages into a mature adult. While his body changes with age, her personality does not, at least when it comes to seeing me.

"Why do you continue to pay me these visits, Hero?" I ask him. My machine translates my thoughts into my voice on the outside. A speaker lets me hear what he says back as we have our conversations.

"Because if I am supposed to 'know-thy-enemy', I'll start here with you." He says back to me, crossing his arms as he stares at me through the glass.

"Is that so?" I ask as I smirk. "I think it's because you'll ALWAYS want to know I'm locked up in here. You don't want me getting at your girlfriend, do you?" I watch as he squirms slightly at the sound of that.

"THAT won't ever happen. I'm stronger than you, and you know you'll never compare to me. So these mind games need to stop." Again, the stupid Saiyan barks orders at me.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh." I say back with a chuckle. "Maybe not you. But maybe your children. Maybe your wife. Maybe your friends. You'll never know."

"You're locked up in here and you aren't going anywhere. You can have your little dreams all you want but for you, they will be just that." Who does he think he is? He always preaches to me. Hasn't he figured it out by now he won't change my plans for him? He grunts in frustration and turns to leave. As he moves, he throws a fist into the wall, cracking a large hole in it. It's working.

After that visit, the next time he came he was much older, having the body of what I would guess to be a thirty year old. "Long time no see, friend." I tell him as he stares at me with his hazel eyes. Did you know that Kevin has a freckle in both of his eyes? In both of those damn hazel eyes, on the lower right hand side, are two dark eye freckles. His girlfriend May always loved those eyes of his, and I'm guessing those things just made her love him even more. It's the details that you need to watch for.

"How've you been?" He asks as he continues to glare at me through the glass.

"I am in a chair which I have not moved out of in what I'm guessing that by your age, I've been here a good ten or more years. I am fed through a tube. And my waste is disposed of in a very unnerving way. How do you think I have been?" I sarcastically tell him. Where have you been…? Know-thy-enemy my ass…

"Ha, good point." He smiles. He smiled? Something good must have happened.

"You smiled." I tell him, giving one back of my own. His face turns serious. "Did you and my little red angel finally tie the knot? Perhaps that's already happened and you've had a child! Oh tell me the child's name!" So the legacy will live on… damn Saiyans.

"I'd die before I tell you about anything personal." I watch as his fists clench shut. Excellent. I'm eating at him, feasting upon his security. He's an idiot to come back to see me.

"YOU'D die? That's right, you believe in the whole 'self-sacrifice' idea. Stupid if you ask me. You're an idiot for not taking your powers to where you can get real use out of them." I poke at him once more. How agitated can I get him?

"And _you're_ the psycho who is behind bars. If I hadn't have stopped you all those years ago, there would be no universe, at all. And you want _me_ to feel bad? Sorry, it doesn't work like that." He holds his hands up, shaking them no. Psychologically, that's a sign of going on the defensive.

"'So do you get the Christmas cards I send you?" The Hero is silent. "That's a yes. Because I want you to know that when I escape, I will do everything within my power to destroy what you have become." I say to him calmly. I am in control. "So why didn't you kill me all those years ago?"

"You know that…" He's strangely silent.

"Any normal man would have done it. It was logical. I was a threat too dangerous to be kept alive. It would have been better if you just ended things right then and there. Instead, now the people of Hoenn are probably paying hundreds of thousands of tax dollars to keep me alive. Tell me, does the public know that? I have a feeling they'd be quite upset to hear that I'm still alive." I chuckle as I continue to antagonize him from the inside out.

"Because for you, believe me, I would have loved to kill you. But it isn't my place to decide who lives and who dies. With anyenemy, I get a signal from the government that lets me know just how far I'd need to go. Killing is a _last_ resort, not the first. But you wouldn't understand that. And now look; you're still in here after all these years, still plugging away at being a useless member of society and the human race. You could have used your powers to cure diseases and establish better intercontinental communication. You could have even furthered space travel! You could have done anything to help the people of the world. And instead, you chose to turn on it because you're so insecure about your own needs that placing anyone else before you scares… the… living… shit out of you." Impressive. I'd never heard Kevin talk to anyone like that. Has he grown cold? He couldn't have. He's married with a child… or maybe two… or three! Ooo, I'll have to remember that. I hope they were twins. That would be too perfect.

"I think we are just polar opposites, Kevin." I tell him in a plain and simple sentence. "You're what is defined as good, and I am what is defined as evil. NNNNGH!" Fuck… I'll need to kill the man who invented this damn machine that electrocutes me at every evil thought. "Hn, and there is just no getting around that."

"We're done here." Kevin says as he turns around and begins to walk away from me.

"One day, Hero, one day. Everything you stand for will crumble beneath you. YOU may be a staple Hero, but your descendants? I don't know about them. Time will erode what you have established. It always does. Darkness will soon be back to go on the offensive. And I'll be there to watch it all." He stops and looks back at me. His eyes flash green and his hair spikes up, transforming into a Super Saiyan.

"So long as my family and friends exist, that will NEVER… happen." He says defiantly. "We are the points of light in the darkness that people look for and hold on to."

"But the darkness consumes the light points. Light a lantern in a cave, you eventually run out of oil and you burn out, as is you never existed before. What you say now may matter, but as your fuel begins to wither, how will you last against the impending darkness?" I grin with joy at the thought of that happening to him and his family. "It isn't a question of _if_ your ideals will hold up, only a testament as to _when_ they will be finished. I'll be there for that day, and I can't wait to watch you fail."


End file.
